


Lithium

by LinkerOktober



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkerOktober/pseuds/LinkerOktober
Summary: ❝I'm so happy 'cause today I found my friends. They're in my head❞En su mente aun resonaba aquella canción, era la favorita de Haruki, sin embargo no sabía porque se había ido❝I miss you, I'm not gonna crack. I love you, I'm not gonna crack. I killed you, I'm not gonna crack❞
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki, Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes son propiedad intelectual de Natsuki Kizu. 
> 
> Historia cien por ciento original y de mi autoria. 
> 
> Intento de Angst.
> 
> Inspirada en la canción "Lithium" de la banda Nirvana. ©Nevermind (1991).
> 
> Está totalmente prohibido cualquier tipo de adaptación o copa parcial y/o total de esta historia.

* * *

_ **“Estoy muy feliz porque hoy encontré a mis amigos. Están en mi cabeza "** _

_ **Haru, ¿qué haces allí arriba?**_

** _Es que ..., todo se ve tan lindo desde aquí, ¿no lo crees, Aki?_**

_ **Haruki, deja de jugar en el balcón.**_

_ **No estoy jugando, solo quería ver las estrellas.**_

" _**Soy tan feo, está bien, porque tú también **_  
_**. Rompimos nuestros espejos"**_

_ *****_

_*****_

_ ***** _

** _〔🎸〕_ **

Encendido sus fanales olivaceos como luna llena, al tiempo que una presión asfixiante le dejaba casi en el limbo, a la vez que pequeñas gotas de sudor se deslizaban por sus sienes.

Nuevamente había tenido aquel extraño y loco sueño, todo el tiempo era lo mismo; efectivamente a Haru cantando en el balcón, con sus mechones castaños siendo movidos suavemente al compás de la brisa vespertina, mientras que sus orbes de miel brillaban como los más hemroso luceros.

Sin embargo todo se tornaba oscuro, confuso y aterrador, al punto que ya no podía oír la voz de su novio; simplemente todo se apagaba hasta dejarle en las más agobiantes tinieblas; entonces allí despertaba, cuando creía que moriría y sus pulmones de alguna forma ardían suplicando por un respiro.

Y después de todo ese extraño calvario, dentro de su cabeza siempre resonaba aquella canción, recordaba que era la favorita de Haruki, sin embargo no sabía porque se había ido.

O por lo menos no lo recordaba con propiedad.

Con pocas ganas se levantó de la cama, deslizando su verde mirar por todos y cada uno de los rincones de aquella habitación, pasó una mano por sus hebras doradas soltando un gran bufido. Habían muchas cosas sobre el suelo, y entre todas esas cosas, aún habían pertenecías de aquel castaño.

Akihiko creía que su cabeza iba a explotar, podía oír un macabro zumbido en sus oídos, mientras que su corazón latía a un ritmo que no era ni medio normal. Siempre despertaba con un inquietante dolor de cabeza, sin embargo él tenía la solución para eso.

A ciegas rebuscó sobre la mesita de noche, tomó un pequeño frasco de pastillas que reposaba junto a una pequeña lámpara de lava, lo agitó un poco oyendo las píldoras chocar contra las paredes de aquel recipiente; ya quedaban pocas. Giró la tapa inclinando la boca del artefacto contra la palma de su mano, y suavemente una de esas pequeñas perlas cayó en un pequeño giro fugaz.

Con movimiento se lanzó aquella tableta a la boca, rápidamente empezó a deshacerse sobre su lengua soltando aquel peculiar sabor amargoso, esbozó una mueca de hastío mientras corría hacia el lavabo, cruzó como un rayo por el pasillo, llegando finalmente al baño –el cual era la habitación más cercana– donde pudo deshacerse de aquella horrenda experiencia para sus papilas gustativas.

Salió dando algunos pasos tropezados, se había mareado un poco gracias a aquella rústica carrera, deslizó sus pies sobre la alfombra y estos le llevaron hasta la cocina.

Todo seguía igual que ayer; todo seguía igual que siempre.

El apartamento estaba tan frío y solo, extrañaba tanto a Haruki que ni siquiera valía la pena intentar hacer el desayuno.

—_Sunday mornin' is everyday for all I care. And I'm not scared...—_susurró en un muy vago intento por emular la voz de su amado.

Detuvo sus pasos en la isla de la cocina, sin cuidado agarró la jarra de la cafetera, con lentitud dio media vuelta quedando frente al fregadero, raudamente metió aquel recipiente bajo la llave, abrió la misma mientras veía como poco a poco se llenaba de agua; al igual que sus mejillas, diminutas gotitas saladas brotaban de sus cetrinos al tiempo que su mano empezaba a temblar.

Tenía tantas ganas de voltear la mirada hacia la sala y encontrar alli a Haruki, extrañaba verle caminar de puntitas, acompañar su bajo con la batería, y enredar sus dedos en aquella hemrosas hebras de azafrán.

Pero Haru; su Haru, ya no estaba y no sabía a dónde se había ido.

El agua empezaba a rebalsar la orilla de la jarra y ejercía presión sobre su muñeca. El estruendo de los cristales destrozados dentro del fregadero le hizo regresar a la realidad, precipitadamente se lanzó hacia atrás cubriendo su rostro con su mano derecha, en un intento por protegerse de las esquirlas.

Todo era un desastre, sin Haruki su vida era un asco.

Decidió que no tomaría café, precisamente porque no se animaba a hacerlo a la antigua, aunque tenía unos granos molidos que Take le habla regalado.

No sabía cómo, pero una pequeña inyección de energía recorrió su cuerpo con un súbita descarga, rápidamente se abalanzó hacia la alacena, sacando aquel paquete con oro marrón, lo colocó sobre la encimera rebuscando entre los cajones de la despensa aquel extraño artefacto para prepararlo, cuando finalmente pudo hallarlo, también lo colocó sobre encimera.

Después de unos minutos, la _chemex_ estaba preparada junto a una buena porción de agua caliente, suavemente Akihiko se dedicó a verter aquel líquido sobre ese polvo de aspecto terroso, viendo como poco a poco el café inundaba la parte inferior del recipiente. Y cuando creyó que fue suficiente lo sirvió en una taza; su taza especial, era negra en su totalidad, sin embargo, ante el calor del contenido revelaba un precioso sublimado de la constelación de libra con un intenso color dorado, y la inscripción _**«10月21日» **_bajo esta junto a una pequeña balanza.

Le dio un breve vistazo al interior de la taza antes de llevársela a los labios, pero el sonido del timbre le sacó de sus pensamientos dejando sus acciones a medias, sonrió por un momento teniendo la esperanza de que fuera Haru quien se encontrara allí afuera.

Echó una carrera desde la cocina hasta la puerta llevando la taza en su mano, aún lucía aquel holgado pijama, pero no le importaba porque tenía la esperanza de que Haruki estuviera tras la aquella lámina de madera. El llamado al timbre se volvió más insistente a medida que pasaban los segundos, aquella persona parecía bastante impaciente.

Al abrir la puerta, la luz solar que se escurría por el pasillo refractó la silueta de Ugetsu sobre el suelo de la sala. Akihiko soltó un suspiro tratando de ocultar su decepción.

— _¡A-ki-hi-ko~! _—exclamó el de mechones azabaches lanzándose sin reparo sobre el rubio.

El abrupto contacto hizo que el de ojos verdes retrocediera algunos pasos, derramando un poco de café durante el proceso, rápidamente el de luceros grisáceos le comió la boca con parsimonia mientras se colgaba del cuello ajeno, Ugetsu había estado extrañando esos labios.

—_Murata, basta...—_dijo Kaji en cuanto pudo escapar las garras de aquel chico, raudamente se apartó lanzándole una mirada filosa—. _¿Qué pasa si Haruki viene y te encuentra aquí? ¿Sabes en los problemas que me meterías?_ —cuestionó.

Y ante aquellas palabras, el de fanales cenizos frunció el entrecejo en un evidente gesto de desconcierto.

—_Él no va a volver....—_respondió con notable molestia—. _¿Ya no me quieres, Aki? _—espetó llevándose las manos a la cintura.

—_¡No me llames así, Ugetsu!—_exclamó sin pudor, ese apodo era especial, y no iba a dejarse llamar así por cualquiera que pareciera por la puerta.

—_¡¿Acaso pretendes decir que no pasa nada entre nosotros?!_—preguntó el de cabellos negros totalmente alterado.

_—¡Pues claro que no pasa nada, tú y yo no somos nada!—_despotricó sin quitarle la mirada al contrario.

—_Eres de lo peor...—_susurró Ugetsu propenso a romper en llanto.

—_Vete—_ demandó con voz firme el de luceros verdosos, recibiendo como única respuesta el azote de la puerta justo en su rostro.

Una gran inyección de ira y adrenalina de grabado el cuerpo en una descarga repentina repentina, caminó dando pasos lentos por la sala sintiendo que las paredes de aquel apartamento se tornaban estrechas, hasta el punto de ahogarle.

—_¡Me lleva el diablo! -_ gritó con impotencia lanzando aquella taza, la cual se hizo pedazos sobre el suelo de madera ahumada.

Ya no podría soportarlo más, podría salir de allí cuando antes, tenía que encontrar a Haruki, así tengo que voltear todo Japón patas para arriba ...

* * *


	2. II

* * *

  
Akihiko ni siquiera se molestó en recoger aquellos cristales negruzcos que habían quedado esparcidos por el suelo, se mantuvo allí en medio de la sala con su corazón corriendo trepidante dentro de su pecho, mientras veía como el café formaba figuras abstractas sobre el piso de madera.

Él sólo quería salir de allí cuanto antes.

Rápidamente emprendió carrera por el pasillo, al tiempo que su mente trabajaba de manera maquiavélica haciéndole sucias jugarretas.

No sabía que decir en caso de encontrar a Haruki en la calle, tampoco sabía cómo reaccionar si es que ya tenía a otra persona, la verdad le dolería infinitamente e incluso creía no poder soportar el hecho de que su Haru ya no le ame.

Entró en su habitación, sintiendo como su corazón se estrellaba contra las paredes de su pecho, escalando su tórax como si quisiera escapar por su garganta. Su nerviosismo aumentaba a pasos agigantados conforme pasaban los segundos, sus manos empezaban a sudar entre pequeños temblores que le imposibilitaban concentrarse, rápidamente se lanzó sobre el armario, abrió las puertas de par en par, para luego tomar las primeras prendas que pudo ver colgadas en sus respectivas perchas.

Una playera con el logo de la banda Pink Floyd con la imagen del álbum, "The Dark Side of the Moon", un pantalón de mezclilla con roturas en las rodillas y un par de botas color negro mate. Sin dudarlo demasiado se calzó toda esa ropa, mientras sentía su estómago revuelto de una manera sobrenatural, y es que no era para menos, estaba tan fuera de sí sin Haruki que simplemente no recordaba cuántos días había pasado sin comer, aunque tampoco tenía ganas.

Chequeó la hora en su celular, no sin antes fijar sus ojos en el fondo de pantalla; era Haruki despeinado mientras tocaba el bajo de piernas cruzadas sentado en el sofá. Sin cuidado se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, apretando los labios con fiereza para reprimir los sollozos que se le agolparon en la garganta.

Salió de la habitación a paso rápido, el suelo crujía bajo el peso de sus pies en cada zancada que daba, una vez frente a la puerta fijó sus luceros olivas en un pequeño gancho adherido a la pared, rápidamente tomó las llaves de su motocicleta que colgaban de aquel artefacto, dio algunos pasos hacia atrás mientras buscaba con la mirada su casco, encontrándolo finalmente sobre una mesa tipo consola, funcionaba como recibidor junto a la entrada.

Miró hacia el techo soltando un hondo suspiro, para luego abandonar su apartamento cerrando la puerta tras su espalda. Se sentía ansioso, tenía un grito atorado en la garganta, mientras que su corazón en una danza macabra se estrellaba contra su pecho.

No podía seguir así, a la carrera y entre tropezones logró bajar hasta los estacionamientos, condujo sus pasos al rededor de los autos mirando de lado a lado intentado hallar su motocicleta. Agradeció a los dioses poder encontrar aquella furia con ruedas, involuntariamente soltó una risita al ver aquellos detalles cromados, tanque y guardafangos de un bello negro perlado. Encaramó sus posaderas sobre el asiento de cuero, introdujo la llave y le dio vuelta oyendo aquel satisfactorio rugido.

Aceleró a fondo haciendo rechinar las llantas contra el pavimento, el viento golpeaba contra su pecho conforme aumentaba la velocidad, los edificios pasaban a sus costado como una estela de colores fusionados entre sí.

Estaba mas que decidido, iba a encontrar a su Haru, aunque eso implique conducir por la autopista del infierno.

* * *

  
—_Ritsuka..., quédate quieto..._—musitó entre risas un hemroso chico de orbes con motitas otoñales—. _Me haces cosquillas~_

—_Déjate querer, cachorrito...._—dijo el pelinegro mientas manoseaba a su antojo a su novio con total maña y alevosía.

Sin embargo el sonido del timbre limitó sus acciones, Uenoyama maldijo por lo bajo decidiendo ignorar el llamado, nuevamente centró su atención en las mejillas de Mafuyu, quien se revolvía entre sus brazos intentando escapar para atender a la puerta.

—_E-están llamando, Ue~_—susurró con ternura el de cabellos castaño pálido—. _Puede ser mi madre_—habló bajito logrando escabullirse del las garras de su novio.

Rápidamente Sato se dirigió dando pasitos pausado hasta la puerta, se asomó por la mirilla notando una cabellera castaña tras el umbral; era Akihiko...

Sin dudarlo, el castaño abrió la puerta develando la silueta de su amigo siendo iluminado por el resplandor del sol de medio día. Kaji se veía demacrado y bastante delgado, traía el cabello despeinado, pero supuso que tal vez era por el viento. Habían pasado alguno segundos viéndose a los ojos, hasta que el de ojos verdes tomó la iniciativa.

—_Necesito hablar con ustedes...._—dijo el de mechones dorados—. _¿Puedo pasar?_

—_Claro, adelante_—aceptó el más joven al tiempo que se hacía hacía un lado, dándole paso libre al contrario.

El de orbes olivas se quitó los zapatos y sin dudarlo entró a la casa, lo primero que vio fue a Uenoyama acostado a sus anchas en el sofá de tres plazas.

La casa de ese par era bastante bonita, tenía un recibidor con un lindo espejo con marcos de madera gastada, las paredes de la sala eran de un suave color salmon, mientras que los muebles blancos le daban un aire impecable.

No sabía por qué, pero empezaba a sentir algo de envidia, él deseaba eso con Haru, darse mimos y estar juntos, pero hace meses que no veía a su rubio de miel.

—_Kaji, ven siéntate...._—indicó el de luceros índigos, lentamente se incorporó en el sofá mirando a su amigo.

—_Iré a traer algo de beber_—interrumpió Sato llegando como un pequeño ángel salvador. Para Ritsuka, ese chico era como la octava maravilla del mundo.

Akihiko se dejó caer entre los cojines mientras sentía que se le salía el corazón, creía que estar allí era estar un paso más cerca de Haruki. Estaba ansioso y su pierna inquieta lo demostraba, dando repiques contra el suelo.

—_Seré directo, Uenoyama_—susurró el rubio apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas, se cubrió el rostro con la manos soltado un suspiro.

—_Adelante_...—aceptó el de ojos azules.

_—¿Dónde está Haru?_—cuestionó sin tapujos, pero sin despegar sus ojos del un pequeño bonsai que estaba sobre mesa de centro, él quería saber la verdad, sin embargo lo único que oyó fue un estrépito a sus espaldas.

Rápidamente Ritsuka se levantó de un respingo, para encontrar a su novio con una expresión de ultratumba, el pobre Mafuyu se cubría la boca mientras gruesas lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas; sí, él había escuchado con claridad la pregunta de Akihiko.

Se impresionó tanto que había dejado caer la charola que traía junto con algunos vasos con jugo.

Y a todo esto el de fanales de esmeralda no entendía qué demonios estaba pasando, primero Ugetsu le decía que Haruki no volvería y ahora Sato entraba en pánico con el simple hecho de mencionarlo. Estaba confundido, tanto que sus ojos tenían una expresión retorcida.

Giró la mirada para ver a aquella pareja, notó como el azabache intentaba calmar al de luceros otoñales, quien parecía deshecho entre lágrimas. Aquello le hacía creer que esos dos le ocultaban algo.

—_Sean sinceros conmigo de una buena vez_—pidió sin levantarse de aquel sofá, frotaba sus manos con nerviosismo mientras su pierna no paraba de moverse—. _Haruki se fue con otro, ¿verdad?_

Sin embargo aquel dueto no dijo nada, sólo le miraban en silencio.

¡Con un demonio! Él necesitaba pistas y respuestas, no un absoluto y muy incómodo silencio.

—_A-Akihiko...._—susurró el castaño con enormes gotas saladas brotando de sus luceros, su manos temblaban de una manera incontrolada, mientras pequeños sollozos abandonaban su garganta.

—_Díganme_ la verdad....—gruñó poniéndose en pie, estaba desesperado, tanto que hasta su respiración acelerada amenazaba por ahogarlo.

Pero, nuevamente sólo el silencio reinó en esa habitación, aquella paz de ultratumba mezclada con los suaves sollozos de Mafuyu, era una verdadera tortura para el de ojos de selva.

—¡_Con un demonio!_—exclamó molesto—. _¡Si están encubriendo a algún bastardo, juro que lo mataré!_—ladró como perro bravo.

Lentamente Uenoyama se colocó con el pecho por delante protegiendo a su novio, si tendría que pelear con Akihiko pues iba a hacerlo.

—_Kaji...., cálmate_—susurró el de ojos azules engrosando la voz—. _Estás asustando a mi novio..._—musitó entre dientes.

_—¡Pero es que ustedes no me dicen nada!—_exclamó llevándose las manos a la cabeza, como queriendo arrancarse todos y cada uno de sus cabellos—. _N-nadie quiere decirme dónde está mi Haru..._—musitó rompiendo en llanto, se sentía tan inútil e impotente.

—_Akihiko, basta..._—susurró el azabache mientras llegaba frente al contrario—. _No puedes venir y gritar así como si nada, Mafuyu está nervioso por tu culpa, así que te pediré que por favor te vayas a tu casa... _

Y el rubio salió con la cabeza baja, sin mascullar palabra alguna, tenía más dudas que cuando había llegado, no entendía el silencio de aquel par, empezaba a creer que Haruki le había cambiado por otro...

Nuevamente abordó aquella motocicleta mientras su corazón se estrujaba contra su pecho, encendió el motor oyendo nuevamente aquel clásico rugido, rápidamente aceleró perdiéndose en el horizonte.

Pasadas algunas horas logró llegar a su apartamento, de malas ganas estacionó aquella furia con ruedas y bajó de un salto. Caminó buscando las llaves del apartamento dentro de uno de sus bolsillos, estaba tan desganado que creía que podría tirarse en el pasillo y esperar que el tiempo haga de las suyas.

Entre tumbos logró llegar a su correspondiente piso, introdujo la llave en la cerradura, le dio una vuelta para luego entrar dando dos pasos.

_—¡Quítate los zapatos antes de entrar_!

_—Sí, sí... Los zapatos..._—recordaba que Haruki siempre le regañaba por entrar con los zapatos puestos.

¡Esperen, paren todo....!

Akihiko sintió las piernas débiles mientras que su corazón se estremeció con fervor, asomó su mirada por el borde de la pared, recibiendo la imagen más bella del maldito mundo.

_—¿Ha-Haru...?_

_—Hola Aki, ¿me extrañaste?_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	3. III

* * *

Aquello era totalmente imposible de creer, sus ojos verdes se movían de de arriba abajo, de esquina a esquina por, todos y cada uno de los rincones de aquella esbelta figura se sentada en el sofá.

Su corazón latía a un ritmo desenfrenado, mientras que sus piernas se negaban a permitirle avanzar, lentamente se agarró de la pared con una mano, al tiempo que se armaba de suficiente valor para caminar hacia el centro de la sala.

—_Haruki...._—susurró incrédulo dirigiéndose con sus piernas temblorosas hacia donde aquel castaño de miel. Su reputación nuevamente amenazaba por ahogarle, había tenido tantas emociones, y ahora esto era como un golpe fulminante para su corazón.

—_Aki~_—murmuró el de fanales ambarinos con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, rápidamente se puso en pie acortando la poca distancia que había entre ellos.

Se miraron a lo ojos deseosos por comerse la boca a besos, por devorarse la piel, de un momento a otro el de ojos mieles se lanzó a los brazos del rubio, quien no dudó en apretarlo con fiereza, apoyando su mentón en el hombro ajeno.

Las manos de Akihiko exploraban la espalda de su amado, en un intento por cerciorarse de que estuviera allí con él, mientras que sus ojos derramaba lágrimas, entre pequeños sollozos logró levantar la mirada encontrándose con esos ojos de caramelo.

—_Haru, dime que no has estado con otro...._—musitó apenas audible, el simple hecho de imaginarlo con otro le hacía hervir la sangre—. _Porque si es así creo que no podré soportarlo. _

—_Claro que no, Aki..._—respondió el de orbes succinos, suavemente le agarró de las mejillas, perfiló sus labios para luego estamparlos contra aquellos pómulos húmedos, bebiendo todas aquellas gotitas saladas.

Rápidamente Akihiko aferró sus manos a la cintura ajena, en un desesperado intento por fundirse juntos en un abrazo infinito, y Haruki simplemente se dejó hacer, de un momento a otro el de mechones dorados deslizó su agarre hasta los muslos del contrario, con algo de fuerza levantó a su novio haciendo que enredara esas largas y esbeltas piernas al rededor de su torso.

Kaji no supo cuándo ni cómo, pero tenía al de luceros mieles contra la pared del recibidor, sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a comerle la boca con parsimonia, en un beso profundo y necesitado, por su parte Nakyama correspondía entre pequeños jadeos aferrando sus brazos a la ancha espalda del rubio.

—_A-Aki, llévame a la cama_—pidió Haruki entre temblores tiernos, lentamente agarró las mejillas del de ojos verdes, observando esos fanales—. _Hazme el amor, Akihiko..._—susurró mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un muy suave carmín.

Y para el de orbes olivaceos aquello fue una orden, encendió sus orbes como luna llena empezando a caminar hacia la habitación, su corazón latía a un ritmo que no era ni medio normal, aquel pequeño músculo se estrellaba sin parar contra su caja torácica provocando un sonido bastante doloroso.

Aún con el castaño entre sus brazos, el de hebras color sol movió sus pasos por el pasillo envuelto en las risas de Haruki, esa cuatro paredes eran el paraíso, de hecho en cualquier lugar que aquellas perlas estuvieran, era un maldito paraíso terrenal.

Delicadamente, Akihiko pateó la puerta de la habitación provocando un pequeño estruendo, sin embargo eso no le restó importancia a los besos que recibía en el rostro. Con sumo cuidado depositó a su amado sobre el edredón, como si de una flor de cristal se tratase.

La vista desde arriba era maravillosa; Haruki, con sus cabellos espolvoreados sobre la almohada, un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y esos ojos mieles brillantes cuales diamantes.

Aquellos orbes ambarinos se movieron de lado a lado centrando especial atención en un pequeño frasco de píldoras.

—_¿Qué es esto....?_—cuestionó tomando entre sus manos aquel recipiente.

El de fanales verdoso lo agarró y soltó un bufido al leer la etiqueta, _"sales de litio", _Nakayama frunció el entrecejo mientras observaba detenidamente las acciones de su novio.

—_No es nada..._—respondió Kaji lanzando aquel contenedor muy lejos de allí, ni siquiera recordaba porque bebía esas infernales pastillas. Pero ahora no las necesitaba porque Haruki estaba allí con él.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el de fanales cretinos se lanzó sobre aquella maravilla viviente que yacía sobre las sábanas, sonrojado y perfecto como él sólo sabía serlo. Deslizó sus dedos por el borde de la playera del contrario, develando aquella piel de porcelana, tersa y blanca. Atacó sin piedad aquellas pequeñas joyas que adornaba el pecho del contrario, lentamente con su lengua trazó pequeños caminos, mientras que sus labios acariciaba esa piel de miel.

—_No es justo que sólo yo esté recibiendo cariño, Aki..._—susurró Haruki formando un puchero con sus labios.

Suavemente el de ojos verdes mordió aquellos pétalos enrollados y sonrió con ternura.

—_Entonces ven aquí, cielo_—dijo el rubio mientras se sentaba en extremo opuesto de la cama.

Con notable gracia y elegancia se incorporó, suavemente se deslizó sobre el edredón hasta quedar a horcajadas sobre el regazo ajeno.

Los luceros de oliva de Akihiko se iluminaron como faroles de parque a media noche, por un momento sintió severas ganas de atacar al chico que estaba a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, pero se detuvo, no quería parecer una bestia hambrienta.

El de hebras doradas sintió las manos del contrario deslizarse hasta la parte baja de su playera, él solo alzó sus brazos para dejarle paso libre, y en menos de lo que esperó, ya tenía el torso desnudo.

Haruki se deleitó acariciando aquel marcado cuerpo, deslizando sus dedos por aquellos pectorales, trazando un camino imaginario hasta aquel abdomen firme y tonificado.

—_Nhg_—el rubio se quejó bajito al sentir el roce sutil de la tibia lengua del castaño sobre uno de esos pequeños botones mientras que el otro era presionado suavemente—. _Ha-Haru... mnh~ n-no tienes porque hacer esto._

—_Tranquilo_...—le cayó mientras colocaba su dedo índice sobre los labios contrarios.

Tanta belleza atrapada en un solo ser humano debe ser ilegal o por lo menos eso pensaba Kaji. Sin mediar ni media palabra el rubio se dejó querer, recibió todas aquellas mordidas que le provocaban jadear involuntariamente.

El de ojos mieles se puso en pie, y de una manera totalmente sensual se despojó de las prendas que llevaba puestas dejando estupefacto al contrario, quien sólo se limitaba a desabrochar su propio pantalón, primero la correa y luego el cierre,

Un leve rubor se instaló en las mejillas de Haruki mientras tomaba asiento nuevamente sobre las piernas de su pareja, dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro al entrar en contacto con el bulto formado entre las piernas del de ojos verdes, quien deslizó sus manos hábilmente acariciando todo a su paso, dándole besos en los hombros.

—_Hay que prepararte cielo__—_susurró el rubio al oído de su chico, quien sólo le dedicó un asentimiento mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

—_Y-yo podría hacerlo para ti__—_ofreció.

El fornido sintió que su presión arterial se elevó hasta las nubes, mientras que un fuerte cosquilleo en su entrepierna le hizo temblar, tan solo con imaginar lo que pasaría había logrado una fuerte erección.

El de fanales ambarinos se despojó de su boxer, dejando al descubierto una semi erección.

Haruki deslizó su dedo previamente ensalivado dentro de su propia entrada, frunció el ceño de una manera magnífica, por su parte el rubio estaba atónito observando como su novio se preparaba para él.

—_E-estoy... mnh~ listo__—_indicó sacando sus ápices de su entrada. Y ante aquello el rubio se lanzó como un tigre atrapando a su presa, se arrancó la ropa interior de un tirón, su erección saltó entre sus piernas, estaba humedecida por el líquido preseminal, cuyas gotas se deslizaban por el tronco del su falo.

Se posicionó suavementeentre las piernas de Haruki, con delicadeza le tomó por los tobillos y los colocó sobre sus hombros, agarro su miembro con una mano mientras que con la otra acariciaba el muslo más cercano. Lentamente se abrió paso a través de aquel nudo de músculos, introdujo su humanidad disfrutando la calidez y humedad de cuerpo ajeno, por su parte Nakayama dejó escapar gemido ahogado observando con sus ojitos cristalinos como el de faroles verdosos parecía perdido en el infinito.

—_Cielo_...—le llamó el de ojos mieles—_, puedes _moverte—indicó.

—_E-espera_-comentó con la voz rota—, _q-quiero estar u-un rato más a-así_.

—_¿Estas llorando?__—_cuestionó. Suavemente le tomó de la barbilla para comprobarlo; vio las lágrimas se deslizaban por aquellos pómulo como una ligera lluvia.

–_Lo siento, es que jamás creí que volveríamos a estar de esta __manera_—habló entre sollozos.

—_Voy a moverme para ti, Aki__—_propuso el castaño. Y el contrario sólo asintió entre lágrimas. Entonces Akihiko salió del interior de su amado y se dejó caer de espaldas en el edredón.

Haruki se movió con maestría y se posicionó sobre las caderas del rubio, tomó con una mano aquella hombría mientras que con la otra se apoyaba en el pecho de su amado, alineó aquel falo con su húmeda entrada, y lentamente se dejó caer.

Gimió al sentirse totalmente lleno, lentamente inició un vaivén a manera de cabalgata, movía sus caderas de una manera espléndida, Kaji se sentía morir al sentir como el interior de su novio le apretaba, rápidamente se incorporó dejando a su amado bajo él.

Sin pensalo dos veces el de ojos verdes se hundió en aquella anatomía, movía su pelvis en un ritmo consistente estimulado aquel punto que a su pareja hacía lloriquear de placer. Las estocadas eras fuertes y consistentes, llenando con amor aquel estrecho y húmedo agujero.

—_Ngh~ t-te amo... mnh~ Haru_-repetía sin cesar mientras sus lágrimas caían.

Volver a hacer el amor con Haruki era maravilloso...

* * *

  
Akihiko abrió sus ojos de par en par, había vuelto de aquel letargo producido por el reciente orgasmo, aún sentía aquel delicioso cosquilleo en el bajo vientre. Lentamente se giró en busca de algo de calor, sin embargo sólo halló el lado vacío de la cama.

Por un momento sintió que su corazón se salía de su pecho, rápidamente se lanzó de la cama rebuscando por sus ropa, a la carrera logró colocarse un viejo buzo deportivo.

Salió de la habitación dado pasos lentos, mientras sus oídos eran recompensados por una suave melodia a capella.

—_I'm so happy 'cause today I found my friends. They're in my __head_—se dejó oír desde el balcón.

Lentamente cruzó la sala observado como cortina era abatida por la brisa; era de noche y la luna apenas brillaba entre las nubes. Algo dubitativo, se acercó an la puerta corrediza, y allí estaba el castaño, tan radiante y hemroso, sentando en el borde de la baranda de concreto.

—_Haru, ¿qué haces allí arriba?__—_cuestionó llegando hasta el límite del balcón.

–_Es que..., todo se ve tan lindo desde aquí, ¿no lo crees, Aki? __—_respondió con una hermosa sonrisa.

—_Haruki, deja de jugar en el balcón__—_regañó con suavidad, lentamente le agarró de la mano intentando hacerle poner los pies sobre la tierra.

—_No estoy jugando, sólo quería ver las estrellas__—_murmuró riendo con un aire tierno y aniñado—. _I'm so ugly, that's okay, 'cause so are you. We broke our mirrors. _

_Sunday morning is everyday for all I care_   
_And I'm not scared_

Lentamente, el castaño de miel se soltó del agarre del de hebras doradas, suavemente empezó a dar pasitos sobre la baranda, en puntitas de pie, mientras reía y veía a Akihiko. 

_Light my candles in a daze_   
_'Cause I've found god_

Haruki dio un paso hacia adelante perdiéndose en el vacío, y ante aquella terrible imagen, Kaji dejó salir un grito ahogado, sus piernas temblorosas se movían por sí solas, mientras que su garganta se secó produciéndole un sabor amargo. 

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

—_¡__Haruki!__—e_xclamó desesperado asomando lentamente su mirada por borde de la baranda. 

_I'm so lonely but that's okay I shaved my head_   
_And I'm not sad_

Y allí estaba él; Haru, su Haru, se encontraba de pie en la acera con una hemrosa sonrisa, suavemente extendió sus brazos como llamándole.

_And just maybe I'm to blame for all I've heard_   
_But I'm not sure_

—_Ven conmigo__, Aki...__—_dijo moviendo sus manos.

—_Si, cariño. _

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el de ojos verdes subió a la baranda, tomando asiento sobre la misma, el viento azotaba su cuerpo mientras que pequeñas voces de dejaban oír desde la distancia. No sabía que decían esas vocesillas y tampoco le importaba, él sólo miraba a Haruki. 

_I'm so excited, I can't wait to meet you there_   
_But I don't care_

—_Akihiko~__—_murmuró empezando a perderse entre una multitud de sombras.

—_¡Espérame Haru, no te vayas sin mí!__—_gritó con frustración sintiendo que el aire le faltaba, debía hacer algo para que aquellos ojos de miel no le dejaran otra vez.

_I'm so horny but that's okay_   
_My will is good_

Ciegamente se abalanzó, sintiendo un suave cosquilleo en el pecho, un pequeño bailoteo en su cabello, un estrépito y por último infinita oscuridad. 

_I like it, I'm not gonna crack_   
_I miss you, I'm not gonna crack_   
_I love you, I'm not gonna crack_   
_I killed you, I'm not gonna crack_

Que triste es cuando la mente no sabe diferenciar la fantasía de lo real, y es muy difícil comprender la atribulada mente de un hombre. Lo turbado del ser las razones que provocan una personalidad torcida.

Y por eso Mafuyu lloraba.

Después de la repentina partida de Haruki, Akihiko había caído en una inmensa y profunda depresión, de la cual pudo "salir" con ayuda de algunos medicamentos, sí, esas mágicas podías que le quitaban el dolor de cabeza, y sobretodo den sus amigos. 

Había accedido salir con Ugetsu para intentar rehacer su vida, pero simplemente no pudo. Haruki seguía siendo el centro de todo su universo. 

Y ahora yace sobre el pavimento un hombre que murió por amor.

Pero, ¿eso era la realidad u otra jugarreta de su atribulada mente...?

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer. 
> 
> Perdón si el final no era lo que esperaban.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
